


Shingeki No... Danganronpa?

by Zombie_Fanta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Danganronpa AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, drv3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Fanta/pseuds/Zombie_Fanta
Summary: What would happen if the cast from Shingeki no Kiojin were forced into a killing game? There’s only one way to find out...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is mostly based off drv3 cause it’s the only game i’m rlly familiar with do not @ me 💀 so basically any similarities between this and drv3 are expected but anything that seems like i’m copying other games is completely coincidental!! Also recycling some of the ultimate abilities from the canon danganronpa universe but just because ultimate talents are the same does not mean the characters will be!!! I hope you enjoy...

I don’t know anything, other than the fact that I’m currently crammed into an extremely small, dark, and cold place. I also know that it’s getting hard to breathe, and I can feel my heartbeat racing faster by the second. 

Thinking desperately, I thrust both my hands straight out in front of me. They slam hard into cold metal, and i feel whatever sort of box I’m in shake slightly from the force. Am I... In a coffin?  
I push the flat metal in front of me again, harder this time, and I feel the box sway forward slightly before straightening itself up again. If this thing really is a coffin and the metal in front of me is the lid, I can’t afford to fall forward onto it. There is no foreseeable way to escape these walls that have me trapped, standing upright with not enough room to even tilt my head. 

“HELP!” I scream out of desperation. “SOMBODY, HELP ME! I’M STILL ALIVE!” 

In an instant I hear shuffling feet outside the box. They sound frantic, and I hear the person arrive in front of the door. I hear metal scraping against itself, and i see a sliver of light through the door in front of me. Before it can get any bigger, I use all my might to slam the door open and face whoever had me trapped here. I hear a woman gasp as she falls to the floor, but I can’t see anything as my eyes are still adjusting to the bright light that exists outside of my previous confinement.

I squint my eyes hard and blink rapidly, turning my head in the direction that the noise came from. through cloudy vision I can make out two open lockers, and a girl lying on the floor with short black hair and a red winter scarf around her neck. She’s wearing a regular black and white school uniform, and she doesn’t look threatening at all. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” I say to her, offering my hand, “I thought you might have been the person who trapped me in there, but now, seeing the two lockers... It’s become pretty obvious that I was wrong.” 

She grunts and pushes herself up on her own, and so I move my hand away and back up a bit. When she looks up at me, I notice something changes. Her angry scowl has turned into a more polite glance, and she adjusts her scarf neatly back into place. 

“I’m so sorry for scaring you,” she tells me in a monotone voice. “My name is Mikasa Ackerman... I’m the ultimate martial artist. And you are?” 

I smile at Mikasa and extend my hand for her to shake. 

“Eren Yaeger, ultimate detective.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey heyyyy things are gonna start to pick up rlly soon

The ultimate martial artist forces a smile and accepts my clammy handshake this time.   
“Do you have any idea where we are?” she asks me.   
I can only shake my head.  
“I can’t remember anything,” I say. “Do you remember anything before the locker incident? Anything at all?”  
Mikasa looks away from me and thinks hard for a moment.   
“I don’t think so... All that I remember is my ultimate talent. I remember vaguely how it came to be, but I don’t remember anywhere or anyone or anything from my personal life.”   
I nod my head and furrow my brows, confused about everything.   
“Well it looks to me like we’re in a classroom,” I say, walking towards the barbed wire strung windows on my right, “and we’re both in school uniforms, but they don’t match.” I say after looking down at what I’m wearing for the first time, noticing dark grey pants and an olive green jacket over a plain light blue button up shirt. Mikasa’s outfit consists of a black jacket, a white shirt, and a blood red skirt. Her shoes are also red, and mine are dark brown.  
“This place looks really old, and why is there barbed wire on the windows?” she asks, but i don’t have any answers. The classroom looks overgrown with vegetation, as if it’s been abandoned for a very long time. Just how long have we been in those lockers...  
Mikasa seems to be reading my mind, because the next thing she asks me is “why are we here? This place seems old and abandoned.”  
I walk to one of the desks and swipe my finger over the layer of dust on it and rub my fingers together.   
“My guess is that we’ve been drugged and locked in an abandoned building, and left here to die. We must have made someone really angry...” I turn to face the lockers and shudder at the thought of the two of us suffocating or starving to death, unable to escape, and resting there until some unlucky explorer-“How did you get out of the locker?” I ask to take my mind off of things I’d rather not think about.   
Mikasa shrugs blankly. “I kicked it down. Then when I heard you screaming like a maniac, I figured I would open yours too. Yours had a lock on the door, but it wasn’t shut.”   
I nod my head slowly, and pace around the room to give myself some time to think. I turn to look at the metal door on the wall to my left, the only door in the room.   
“We should leave and search for an exit, or at least figure out where we are.” I say to Mikasa, and she nods. Upon walking over to the door, I notice that there is no dust on the gold handle. Weird. Someone must have used it recently. I twist the doorknob and the door swings open with ease, and Mikasa and I are greeted with a long, empty hallway. There’s a door straight across from the room we were in, and there seems to be a lot of doors down the entire hallway.   
I’m just starting to gesture for Mikasa to follow me out when I hear footsteps quickly approaching our direction, going down a hallway that’s perpendicular to our classroom. When we hear the steps turn the corner, Mikasa shoves me back into the classroom and hides behind the door, out of view from the approacher. Their steps slow suddenly, probably upon realizing the open door. I barely have enough time to watch the intruders head peer nervously around the door before Mikasa chops her hand down hard on the back of his neck, and brings her knee up to his stomach with enough force to knock him back at least 5 feet. The short blond male cries out as he falls to the floor, and Mikasa shouts furiously at him.   
“Who are you?!” she screams, and the boy looks up with wide blue eyes and adjusts the red tie under his pale blue jacket.   
“M-my name is Armin Arlert!” he says quickly. “Do you know where we are?”  
“No,” I tell him. “Do you have an ultimate talent?”  
Armin nods quickly but stands up slowly, wincing in pain. Mikasa really wasn’t lying about her hidden talent, it seems.   
“Of course,” Armin says. “I’m the ultimate cartographer.”  
And then, he presents us a small hand-drawn map of the areas of the school that he’s visited so far.   
I don’t see any exits.

**Author's Note:**

> Owo


End file.
